Curiosity Cured the Cat
Curiosity Cured the Cat is the 17th episode of Season 10. Summary Connor's pet black cat, Lucky, catches an uncommon cold and only a witch doctor can help cure him, but he'll need Connor and his friends' help to find the ingredients. Plot The episode begins in Connor's house where in the kitchen, Connor and his pet black cat, Lucky, were eating breakfast. Suddenly, Lucky begins to sneeze and he accidentally spits his cat breakfast out just for his owner to notice it. As he stopped eating, Connor went to get a paper towel to clean up the mess but then Lucky began sneezing again and this time, he shape shifts into Catboy! Luckily, Lucky shape shifts back into his black cat form before Connor's parents came down to find out where the noise was coming from. After finishing their breakfast, Connor takes Lucky to the Daycare and Vet For People, Animals, and Toys for Peso to examine him and help him find out what's wrong with his pet black cat. Unfortunately, Peso didn't know what was happening to Lucky as he let out another sneeze and shape shifts into a pot of flowers. Luckily, Kwazii knows exactly what was wrong as he summons he magic book of magical diseases and then opens it to find the cold that Lucky had and he also finds a map to where Connor might find the cure. Later back at home, Connor, Amaya, and Greg huddle together to comfort the sick Lucky while Connor pulls out his iDisney phone to call Captain Jake for his help to get the cure for his black cat. Afterwards, the four, along with Lucky, arrive at a bayou to find a little hut and a witch doctor sweeping the dock with a broom just when he sees the children coming towards him and he welcomes them inside. Inside the hut, Connor picks up Lucky and explains to the witch doctor about his unusual cold while Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake were checking out potions, animal bones, and herbs. After hearing his story, the witch doctor goes to his big book of cures for shape shifters and finds the recipe to make the cure, and luckily it only has one ingredient; a powdered scale of a giant catfish. However, he was all out of some fish scales but luckily Connor quickly volunteers to get them since he dearly loved Lucky and won't let anything bad happen to him. The witch doctor appreciates his help and gives him his recipe book to find the location of the cat fish in the bayou, but before Connor went on his journey, his friends came along with him for the adventure. However, when they got to the location of the catfish's home, they soon discover that it won't be easy getting any scales from a catfish that big! When they got to the catfish's home, the catfish rises from the waters to bathe in the sunlight and relax, just giving them time to get the scales for the medicine. Captain Jake gives Connor a boost and climbs up the catfish, then tries to pull out one of it's scales slowly. But when Connor was about to pull the scales out, the catfish wakes up and realizes that he has an intruder pulling his scales off of his body and tries to shake him off, but Connor grabbed his whiskers and held onto him like a wild bull. As the catfish tries shaking Connor off, water splashed everywhere that Greg, Amaya, and Captain Jake had to get out of the way to stay dry. Then the catfish decides to dive into the water to drown Connor but even though he was afraid of water, he held his breath and kept holding on to it's whiskers while he kept pulling it's scales off and finally they were off, and just before the catfish bucked Connor off his back as he let go of it's whiskers. Connor holds up the scales to show his friends and they held back to the raft to help the witch doctor make the medicine, but then they hear the catfish crying behind them. Before they could go back, Connor apologizes for taking his scales and explains that he needs them to make the cure for Lucky. The catfish understands, but he is miserable because no one takes his scales without permission. Feeling suddenly sorry for him, Connor decides to lay his scales down and apologizes to the catfish as he takes the scales and puts them back on his body. But as he was about to put the last one back on, the catfish gives his scale to Connor and forgives him, then says good luck to him and his friends into curing Lucky. Later back at the witch doctor's hut, the gang arrives with the scales only to find the witch doctor and Lucky, who has sneezed again and is now turning into a goldfish! Quickly, Greg grabs a bowl and fills it up for goldfish Lucky to jump in while the witch doctor and Connor worked together to make the medicine with the fish scale and all the other ingredients. After finishing the medicine, the witch doctor hands the bowl of it to Connor to give the medicine to Lucky. Connor scoops a spoonful of it, then holds it out to the black cat, who opens his mouth and eats the medicine, and just like that, Lucky began to breathe and his fever was gone which means the medicine had worked. After that, the kids thanked witch doctor for his help as he replied that they can come back any time they want if they ever have another problem before they rowed off back home. The next day, things were back to normal as Lucky is seen playing with Connor, Amaya, and Greg when suddenly Connor felt himself sneezing and then he realizes that he got his pet black cat’s cold! Now they’ll have to go back and see the witch doctor again, but Connor suggests that they should go see a real doctor as all his friends agreed and went, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Lucky images Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Complete Season 10 episodes Category:Pet images Category:Healing images Category:Couple images Category:Season 10 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 10 episodes based on books